Meet You
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: Sekuel dari You're Not Alone. RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna!

Fic yang satu ini berhubungan dengan fic **You're Not Alone.**

Agdis rasa, sekuel yang satu ini akan menjawab pertanyaan **Ryuuna Hideyoshi**. Sekuel dari You're Not Alone.**  
**

Disclaimer : **Yamaha Corp dan Crypton** **Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), alur bercampur dan cepat, dsb.**

Hope you like it, don't forget to **RnR**!

* * *

**Meet You**

* * *

**IA's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan pelan, dengan tujuan untuk pulang. Langit sudah gelap, biasanya ini waktu untuk umat manusia beristirahat atau tidur. Rasa dingin menghantui keadaan saat itu. Pertemuan singkat itu masih belum membuatku puas. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Teman masa kecilku, IO. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia setuju dengan nama yang kuberikan kepadanya secara tak sengaja. 6 tahun yang lalu, sejak kami berpisah di keramaian kota. Aku mencarinya, berteriak dan menangis memanggil namanya. Seakan bermain petak umpet, bersembunyi, dan aku mencarinya. Aku lelah mencarinya, itu bukanlah permainan yang mengasikkan. Sekali bersembunyi, hilang selama 6 tahun. Terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Tadaima."kataku saat sampai di rumah. Aku melepas sepatuku.

"Okaeri nasai, IA…"wanita muda berumur sekitar 20 tahun menyapaku. Wanita yang kuanggap kakak sejak ia membawaku pulang.

"Yukari-nee…"ucapku dengan suara pelan,

"Ya, ada apa, IA?"tanya wanita berambut ungu, dengan mata biru keunguan yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari itu kepadaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Teman kecilku… Pertemuan yang singkat."jawabku,

"Benarkah?"ujar Yukari-nee sambil menarikku ke meja makan.

"Iya. A-aku sangat senang…"aku kembali menangis,

"Ceritakanlah, jangan ragu…"katanya penasaran sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Namanya IO…"baru saja ia mendengar nama itu, Yukari-nee terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ada apa, Yukari-nee?"tanyaku saat melihat wajahnya yang berubah ekspresi,

"Jika IO ada di Tokyo, maka Yuuma ada disini…"aku bingung mendengar ucapannya. Suaranya terdengar seperti kalau dia sangat merindukan orang yang bernama Yuuma itu.

"Ah, tak apa. Lanjutkan ceritamu…"ia mengalihkan topik yang ia bicarakan,

"Saat aku kecil, aku tak mengenal siapapun, aku tak tahu orang tuaku, bahkan aku tak tahu siapa namaku. Dan, IO adalah orang pertama yang kukenal juga teman pertamaku. Yukari-nee, dia sangat baik… Dia memberiku harapan untuk hidup saat itu. Tanpanya, maka aku tak akan pernah tertawa. Tanpanya, maka aku tak akan mempunyai nama…"aku kembali menangis mengingat masa lalu. Dimana saat orang-orang memandangku seperti aku adalah anak iblis yang mengganggu. Oh, aku memang gadis yang cengeng. Tapi aku memang tidak dapat menahannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis."Yukari-nee merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu melepasnya.

"Jangan menangis, IA."nasehat Yukari-nee kepadaku. Aku mengangguk lemah. Kurasa aku sudah cukup menangis hari ini.

"Makan dulu. Kau belum makan bukan?",

"Ha'i, Yukari-nee"aku tersenyum.

* * *

Tak ada lagi bayang-bayang dua orang yang terbunuh dengan kekerasan yang tak kumengerti. Aku masih bisa melihat mimpi hari ini, dan kuharap besok aku bisa bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang indah.

* * *

Sinar terang dari sang mentari menyapaku. Aku menguap dan melemaskan tubuhku. Masih berbaring, enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur yang empuk dan juga nyaman.

"Ohayou, IA…"suara Yukari-nee yang lembut mengalun di telingaku.

"Ayo bangun. Nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah…"katanya.

"Ha'i, Yukari-nee…"aku bangkit. Dengan malas menjalankan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhku dengan buliran air segar. Aku measakan bahwa air yang turun dari shower seperti air hujan. Terdengar konyol, tapi aku merasa seperti dulu saat aku masih yatim piatu.

"Tak ada tempat berlindung selain tumpukan kardus…"kataku pelan. Suaraku terdengar parau. Selesai mandi, aku mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutku kemudian melilit tubuhku yang ramping dengan handuk putih. Memakai seragam yang disediakan Yukari-nee di lemari. Seragam putih, pita merah, rok biru dan putih bermotif kotak-kotak dengan garis merah, kaus kaki hitam selutut, dan juga jaket hitam dengan garis putih, juga tak lupa sepatu pantofel coklat. Aku mengepang masing-masing satu di kiri dan kanan rambutku sebagian kecil bagian depan. Terkadang aku kewalahan dengan rambut creamku yang panjang.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku dan murid lainnnya pun duduk di tempat masing-masing. Menunggu guru datang sambil mengobrol, bercanda, atau hal lainnya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya merenung dengan ekspresi datar. Tangan kiriku menompang daguku. Aku menghela nafas. Sesekali bersenandung.

Hanashii kakecha dame na no ni…

(Bahkan jika tidak seharusnya aku berbicara kepadamu…)

Kimi no namae shiritai na…

(Aku harap aku tahu namamu…)

Gomen ne

(Maafkan aku…)

Namae no shita no nai n da…

(Aku tidak punya nama atau bahkan lidah…)

Boku no ibasho wa…

(Tempatku untuk kembali…)

Doko ni mo nai no ni…

(Tidak ada dimanapun…)

Ne, isshou ni kaeru…

(Ayo kita pulang bersama…)

Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi dengan suara kecil. Aku pun tak menyadari seorang gadis mengamatiku bernyanyi. Gadis itu mengamatiku dengan mata hijau kebiruannya.

"IA, suaramu indah sekali…"aku berhenti bernyanyi dan menyadari teman sekelasku yang bernama Hatsune Miku tengah mengamatiku.

"Arigato, Miku…"balasku singkat, tak lupa tersenyum agar balasanku yang singkat tak menyakitinya.

"Sreek!"aku reflek melihat ke arah pintu saat ada bunyi itu. Aku masih menompang daguku. Guru muda berambut soft pink dengan mata biru shapphire masuk. Kami semua memberi salam. Guru itu bernama Megurine Luka. Tak ada perasaan spesial yang kudapat, hanyalah perasaan biasa. Pelajaran dimulai seperti yang sebagaimana terjadi.

* * *

Flashback : On

Aku duduk memandang langit sejauh yang aku bisa. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, saat aku memandang langit yang begitu luas, aku merasa bahwa aku hanyalah semut kecil. Dunia ini begitu luas. Seperti dunia yang tak berujung. Aku ingat kepolosanku yang dulu bersama IO. Kami memandang langit bersama-sama atau bahkan menebak bentuk awan yang ada. Suara tawa kami terbayang di pikiranku, aku ingin itu bisa terulang lagi. Suara angin mendesis di telingaku, seperti bisikan.

"IA…"aku mendengar bisikan orang memanggilku. Aku terkejut bukan main. Aku menoleh, mencari orang yang memanggilku. Berjalan kesana kemari. Tapi, tak ada hasilnya.

"IA!"suara itu kembali terdengar, seperti suara…

"IO…"aku membulatkan mata ungu keabuanku sangat lebar saat menyadari suara itu terdengar seperti suara IO yang memanggilku. Tapi aku tak mendapatinya, bahkan ketika aku melihat ke bawah gedung. Ya, aku sedang ada di atap sekolah. Lantai 5. Mendengar suara itu, aku kembali merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian. Aku terduduk, aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"IO, hiks…"isakku. Aku menangis sendirian, di dunia yang luas ini.

"Kuso! Kuso!"aku memukul lantai dengan tanganku tanpa henti, air mataku tak dapat dibendung dan terus menetes membasahi lantai.

"Ke-kenapa aku menangis?! Aku sangat ce-cengeng! Hiks…"tangisku. Kurasa itu hanya perasaanku, tapi itu terasa sangat menyedihkan. Aku ingin berteriak sangat keras, tapi aku tahu. Aku ada di sekolah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berhenti memukul lantai. Aku ingin berhenti menangis, IO…

Flashback : Off

* * *

Langit sore terlihat begitu indah. Kombinasi warna oranye dengan merah.

"Indah sekali…"gumamku dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Tapi kemudian, aku melihat seorang manula yang terlihat kesulitan ketika menyebrang. Aku langsung menuntun wanita tua yang hendak menyebrang itu.

"Arigatou ne, musume…"kata nenek itu kepadaku. Aku tersenyum, membungkukkan badanku dan pergi. Tak jauh dari sana, aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku tercengang. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku taman. Mengamati cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku mendekatinya. Pemuda yang berambut cream itu menoleh kepadaku.

"Pulang sekolah?"katanya, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hihi… Duduklah…"pemuda itu bergeser, memberiku tempat untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Aku pun duduk disampingnya, ikut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"IA…"katanya,

"Hm? Ada apa, IO?"tanyaku, IO menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Rambutmu seperti tikus!"katanya, membuatku agak kesal dan memukul lengannya. Namun, segera ditepis olehnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ahaha!"IO tertawa lepas, membuatku ikut tertawa. IO menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

**IO's POV**

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. IA tersenyum menatapku. Pipiku seakan memanas melihatnya tersenyum. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum.

"IO, apa kau kenal orang bernama Yuuma?"tiba-tiba IA bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, maka aku harus menjawabnya.

"Yuuma adalah kakak angkatku."jawabku, IA mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti meminta jawaban yang lebih. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya lagi. Aku tak bisa menjawab sesuatu tanpa pertanyaan.

"Apa hubungan kakakmu dengan Yuzuki Yukari-nee?"tanyanya. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Biar aku tanyakan nanti…"kataku.

"Siapa Yuzuki Yukari?"tanyaku kepada gadis disampingku.

"Dia juga kakak angkatku…"jawabnya, aku hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapinya. Seketika aku teringat sesuatu. Aku mengambil sesuatu di kantong celanaku. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam.

"Kotak apa itu, IO?"IA terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Tebak!"kataku cepat.

"Um.. Aku tidak tahu."kata IA malas.

"Ini…"aku membuka kotak hitam itu.

"Cincin? He?!"IA terlihat terkejut. Sepertinya dia mengira aku akan melamarnya. Aku terkekeh pelan dan menggodanya. Aku mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memasang cincin bermata teal itu ke jari telunjuknya kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Ahaha! Aku hanya bercanda! Wajahmu merah, IA!"aku tertawa, membuat IA sebal dan mencubit tanganku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku ingin, ini benar-benar terjadi nanti.

"Baka…"kata IA dengan nada marah.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda… Maafkan aku…"aku berusaha meminta maaf.

"Uh, baiklah…"IA kembali tersenyum.

"Ini untuk apa, IO?"tanyanya polos,

"Ini untukmu. Aku juga punya."aku memperlihatkan cincin yang sudah terpasang di jari telunjuk kananku.

"Untuk kenangan jika aku tidak ada."jawabku. Seketika raut IA berubah total. Gadis itu seperti hendak menangis. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"A-aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku, IO…"katanya lirih, mata ungu keabuannya yang indah itu berkaca-kaca. Hal itu membuatku sangat bersalah, aku pun juga tak ingin berpisah dengan IA lagi.

"Aku ingin tetap bersamamu."kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutku. Aku kembali memeluknya. IA mencengkram kaosku sangat kuat. Isakan tangis terdengar. Tanganku mengelus puncak kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya. Aku mencium kepalanya. Sejenak IA berhenti menangis. Aku melepas pelukanku. Kutatap wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah gelap, apa kau tidak pulang?"tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ah, iya! Yukari-nee akan memarahiku!"IA langsung ingat, aku tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresinya yang drastis.

"Um, sampai jumpa! IO!"gadis itu pergi sambil berlari. Tampaknya ia memang takut dimarahi kakaknya. Baru semenit IA pergi, tangan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh, mendapati pria muda berambut peach, memakai topi hitam, mata kuning kehijauan dengan headset hitam terpasang di telinganya.

"Yuuma-nii…"sapaku kepada pria berumur sekitar 21 tahun itu.

"Siapa itu tadi?"tanyanya kepadaku,

"Teman lama."jawabku,

"Hei! Kau tadi memeluknya bahkan mencium kepalanya!"kata Yuuma-nii masih tak percaya kepadaku.

"Ya, hanya teman lama. Kami sangat akrab, ehehe…"aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Siapa namanya?"

"IA"jawabku,

"IO mulai dewasa."guraunya.

"Hehe, bisa saja!"balasku.

"Ayo kita pulang."tawar Yuuma-nii kepadaku. Aku mengangguk cepat dan kami pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Flashback : On

Aku mencari IA kemana-mana. Namun, keramaian kota menghalangi langkahku. Setiap siang sampai sore aku mencari IA. Tapi upayaku tak berhasil. Aku hanya bisa kembali tinggal di sela-sela gedung. Sendirian itu memang tidak enak, tapi apa boleh buat? Aku sudah mencari tapi tidak mendapatinya. Kota ini sangat besar, bisa saja aku tersesat. Tapi aku juga sudah berusaha mencari dimana-mana. Hari itu gerimis dan dingin. Gelapnya malam, membuat hampir siapapun tak mengetahui ada seorang anak di sela-sela gedung pencakar langit.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"hanyalah suara angkah orang perkotaan yang biasa. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah, langkah itu berhenti tepat di samping aku berada. Pemuda remaja berambut peach menoleh ke sela-sela bangunan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menemukanku. Dengan kasar, pemuda yang tak kukenal bermata kuning kehijauan yang menyala di kegelapan itu menarik tanganku.

"Hei, kenapa ada anak kecil disini?"katanya dengan suara yang menurutku terdengar jahat. Aku membrontak dari cengkraman tangan pemuda itu. Tapi tenaga pemuda yang lebih tua daripadaku itu sangat kuat.

"Ikut aku!"pemuda itu menarik tanganku. Sampai aku jatuh dan membentur tanah.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!"aku berteriak, tanganku ditarik dan tubuhku yang berbenturan dengan tanah, terasa sangat sakit. Namun, pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya dan tetap menarik tanganku. Aku lelah berteriak, dan akhirnya hanya bisa diam, terseret oleh alur jalan pemuda tak kukenal. Orang-orang hanya memandangku prihatin tetapi tak menolongku. Biarlah… Aku menutup mataku.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, mengedipkan mata ungu keabuanku. Baru kusadari aku ada di atas kasur. Kubuka tirai dan juga jendela, berniat untuk kabur. Tapi, ternyata aku berada di lantai 2.

"Berusaha kabur? Kau tak akan bisa."suara pemuda yang asing tadi malam membuatku menoleh. Aku agak takut, namun aku berusaha berani.

"Ya! Aku ingin mencari temanku!"kataku lantang,

"Berani, punya tekad, anak yang cukup tinggi untuk semuranmu. Well, kau harus jadi adikku."gumam pemuda itu. Aku merasa bingung dan sekaligus tidak terima.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya sendiri!"kataku, tidak setuju dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia mendekatiku. Rasa takut menjalar di tubuhku. Sial, kenapa aku jadi penakut?! Bahkan aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Tanganku mengepal erat.

"Kau akan jadi adikku, mengerti."katanya dengan nada yang lembut kali ini. Aku membuka mataku. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku. Aku sangat bingung.

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku."katanya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda itu, mata kuning kehijauannya menatapku sangat tajam.

"IO…"jawabku dengan suara yang rendah.

"Namaku Yuuma. YV2 Yuuma."katanya, menurutku itu nama yang sangat aneh. VY2 terdengar seperti kode.

"Nama yang aneh? Itu benar, nona!"pemuda bernama Yuuma itu menjitak dahiku sangat keras. Dahiku memerah hanya karena jitakan itu.

"Aku bukan nona."kataku, Yuuma tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau adikku. Cepat mandi nanti kusiapkan pakaian di sebelah keranjang."Yuuma melempar handuk kearahku, aku pun menangkapnya. Dia menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di dekat keranjang pakaian. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa pemuda bernama Yuuma itu mengambilku dan menganggapku sebagai adik seenaknya? Entahlah…

Flashback : Off

* * *

Kami -aku dan Yuuma-nii- berada di kamar yang sama. Aku asik bernostalgia tentang IA di kasur atas, sedangkan Yuuma-nii tampaknya sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya di kasur bawah. Aku teringat pertanyaan IA.

"Yuuma-nii."panggilku dengan suara berat,

"Hn?"balas Yuuma-nii singkat.

"Apa kau mengenal Yuzuki Yukari?"tanyaku serius,

"Yuzuki Yukari. Hm… Aku pernah mendengar namanya."balasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yuzuki Yukari? Oh iya… Dia adalah alasan kenapa kita kembali ke Tokyo."jawabnya.

"Ha?"sepertinya jawaban Yuuma-nii tak dapat meyakinkanku sepenuhnya. Dari suaranya saja, terdengar seperti dia menjawabnya secara asal.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kita kembali ke Tokyo, karena aku ingin melamarnya."ucapan itu membuatku kaget. Aku tak pernah mengetahui kalau Yuuma-nii pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan aku tak pernah mendengar kalau Yuuma-nii bersama gadis. Melamar seorang gadis itu terdengar hampir mustahil untuknya. Aku masih belum puas mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarmu menyukai seorang perempuan."kataku curiga,

"Hello, aku bukan homo… Aku pria biasa yang juga dapat merasakan sesuatu terhadap perempuan."balasnya santai.

"Oh ya, itu benar. Kau pria biasa."aku turun dari kasur tingkatku dan duduk di kursi meja belajar.

"Aku akan jujur kepadamu."aku menatap Yuuma-nii, di antara cahaya lampu kamar yang remang-remang.

"Yukari pernah menolakku karena sikapku. Sikapku yang liar dan nakal. Ingat saat aku menyeretmu? Ah, maafkan aku."aku menyimaknya.

"Yukari menolakku mentah-mentah juga karena aku tak mempunyai rasa kasih terhadap siapapun. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk bisa merasakan rasa kasih terhadap seseorang. Oleh karena itu…"

"Aku menjadikanmu adik."aku menundukkan kepala mendengar penjelasannya.

"Awalnya aku tak mempunyai rasa apapun kepadamu bahkan aku tak menganggapmu siapa-siapa, tapi perlahan aku menganggapmu sebagai adik kandung…"lanjutnya.

"Laki-laki akan melakukan hal yang gila untuk perempuan."kataku sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Mengacak rambut creamku.

"Sama seperti saat kau ingin kabur dari lantai dua untuk gadis bernama IA itu."wajahku menjadi merah saat mendengarnya. Ya, sepertinya aku gila menyangkut hal tentang IA. Aku akan melakukan hal yang gila untuk IA. Mungkin itu yang lebih jelasnya. Bertemu dengan gadis yang warna mata juga rambutnya sama denganku, membuatku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

The End?

* * *

Maafkan Agdis kalau ficnya aneh!

Jadi, apakah ini menjawab pertanyaan kemana IO saat dia dan IA berpisah?

Agdis juga bingung apakah akan melanjutkan atau sampai disini saja?

But...

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sekali lagi, mohon RnR ya!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), pairing IOxIA, slight YuumaxYukari, aneh, pendek, dsb.**

**RnR minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Meet You**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**IO's POV**

Hari ini, aku ingin menemuinya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari rumah Yuzuki Yukari!"ya, itulah yang dikatakan Yuuma-nii kepadaku. Agak merepotkan tapi, tentu tak boleh kubantah. Kuakui, Yuuma-nii sangat berjasa. Tentu saja sangat berjasa! Dia menyelamatkanku dari kejamnya dunia ini. Aku kembali duduk di taman itu. Menunggu kedatangan gadis yang kutunggu. Oh, bukan itu saja alasanku ada disini. Aku juga masih ingin menemuinya. Salahkan perasaan aneh yang membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku menghela nafas. Masih beberapa jam sebelum IA datang, mungkin…

"Sumimasen… Apa kau IO?"tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu dan bermata biru keunguan kepadaku.

"Itu benar."jawabku singkat.

"Adik Yuuma?"aku hendak menjawab, namun tiba-tiba aku tercengang.

"Tunggu, apakah kau Yuzuki Yukari?"aku reflek bertanya seperti itu, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ya, itu benar. IA menceritakan apa yang kau tanyakan kemarin."katanya.

"Yuuma… Sudah lama aku tak mendengar nama itu. VY2 Yuuma…"aku menoleh ke arah Yukari.

"Err, boleh aku meminta alamat rumahmu?"tanyaku. Yukari mengangguk dan memberikanku secarik kertas yang berisi alamatnya.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi IA?"aku langsung malu mendengarnya. Bu-bukan maksudku meminta alamat untuk mengunjungi IA, hanya saja aku ingin menjalankan perintah Yuuma-nii.

"Kenapa dia kembali ke Tokyo?"ia duduk disampingku.

"Itu karena… Yuuma-nii ingin melamarmu."aku tak sengaja melontarkan ucapan itu. Mata biru keunguan wanita muda itu melebar, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"A-aku harus pergi."perempuan bernama Yuzuki Yukari itu langsung pergi. Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung. Yang terpenting aku mendapat alamatnya. Aku melihat langit biru yang begitu luas. Mata ungu keabuanku menyaksikan awan-awan putih yang melintas dengan kecepatan lambat. Aku ingat saat IA dan aku menebak bentuk-bentuk awan. Membuatku tersenyum.

"IO!"

"Haa!"aku kaget dan jatuh dari kursi. Seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut peach dengan topi hitamnya tertawa geli.

"Asik bernostalgia?"Yuuma-nii duduk di kursi.

"I-iya…"jawabku gagap. Masih ingin mengatur perasaanku yang kacau balau karena kakakku yang satu ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendapat alamatnya?"tanya Yuuma-nii tak sabar,

"Ya, aku dapat."baru saja aku mengeluarkan kertas itu, Yuuma-nii langsung menyambarnya.

"Ahaha! Arigatou!"Yuuma-nii mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Kau mau bersekolah?"aku tertegun mendengar tawarannya.

"Sekolah?"kataku, ia mengangguk.

"Ya, Vocaloid Senior High School. Sekolah elit di Tokyo."katanya lagi. Aku langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, bisa kau pulang? Aku tidak mengunci rumah tadi. Aku pergi dulu, ja…"Yuuma-nii langsung pergi, menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Huft…"aku menggerutu, dan mau tak mau kembali pulang untuk mengunci pintu. Hanya untuk mengunci pintu!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu tengah duduk di bangkunya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya tatkala melihat cincin bermata teal terpasang di jari lentiknya.

"IO…"katanya penuh perasaan. Memikirkan wajah pemuda yang namanya ia katakan tadi, membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Apalagi memikirkan peristiwa saat IO mencium punggung tangannya.

"A-apa yang kupikirkan?!"katanya tiba-tiba. IA menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Menyembunyikan rona yang ada di pipi mulusnya.

"Kenapa perasaanku begini?"

Seperti biasa, IA mengunjungi taman dimana IO biasa berada. Anehnya, gadis itu tak dapat menemukan pemuda berambut cream itu. Ayolah, dia sedang tak ingin bermain petak umpet.

"Mencariku?"gadis itu menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

"Itu benar."IA tersenyum manis. Angin hangat berhembus, menggerakkan anak rambut mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Menikmati sore yang indah. Saling mengobrol dan tertawa satu sama lain. Tawa yang bebas. Sampai kepolosan itu berubah. Mereka tidaklah polos seperti dulu. Rasa itu berubah pada sekarang ini. Seiring waktu berlalu, benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Namun, belum ada yang menyatakannya. Masih ingin merasakan masa pertemanan yang mengasikkan sebelum waktunya. Sebelum waktunya mereka bertemu lagi dan menyatakan hal itu.

"Sudah gelap, aku pulang ya…"menyadari langit yang sudah mulai menggelap, IA beranjak dari bangku.

"Uh, iya… Jane, IA…"kata IO sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm… Aku harus pulang juga."pemuda bermata ungu keabuan dan bersurai cream itu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

**IO's POV**

Aku membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tak dikunci. Mungkin, Yuuma-nii sudah pulang. Itulah firasatku.

"Tadaima."kataku sebelum menginjakkan kaki di lantai kayu rumah ini.

"Okaeri, IO!"Yuuma-nii datang dan tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa, Yuuma-nii?"tanyaku heran, wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu berseri-seri. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yukari…"katanya, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Dia menerima lamaranku!"kata Yuuma-nii sambil merangkulku.

"Ahaha! Itu kabar yang bagus!"ucapku, jika Yuuma-nii senang, maka aku juga harus turut senang.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau akan bersekolah di Vocaloid High School, IO!"Yuuma-nii mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Arigatou, Yuuma-nii!"seruku.

"Saat kau melamarnya, bagaimana reaksinya? Ayo ceritakan?!"tanyaku penasaran, kulihat wajah Yuuma-nii langsung bersemburat merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aaa… Anak kecil tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Yang jelas, ia juga sangat senang."jawabnyanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin perasaan abstrak bernama cinta itu dapat membuat seseorang senang atau sedih ya?

"Tapi, kau harus lulus tes untuk masuk ke sekolah elit itu. Aku tak begitu khawatir, karena aku yakin. Kau pintar untuk masuk kesana."kata Yuuma-nii dengan tatapan yakin. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Membuat pemuda berambut peach dihadapanku menepuk punggungku dan pergi.

"Ai, deshou?"gumamku sedikit terkekeh.

* * *

**IA's POV**

Aku keheranan melihat Yukari-nee yang terlihat aneh hari ini semenjak aku pulang ke rumah. Dari gerak-geriknya, wajahnya yang merona, juga ucapannya yang sedikit gagap. Bahkan tadi Yukari-nee hampir jatuh saat menaiki tangga. Untunglah tangannya segera menggapai pegangan kayu. Benar-benar membuat jantungku hampir copot. Aku ingin tahu kenapa sebegitunya Yukari-nee hari ini. Aku pun mendekatinya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di ranjangnya.

"Yukari-nee?"aku memanggilnya,

"Ha?! E-eh ada apa IA?"katanya, aku bertambah heran.

"Apa Yukari-nee sakit? Kenapa pipi Yukari-nee merah? Juga Yukari-nee agak aneh tadi."tanyaku kepada wanita atau mungkin lebih enak disebut gadis yang berambut ungu lavender di sampingku.

"Aaa.. Ano… Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja…"uh, wajahnya sangat imut karena semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi sampai telinganya.

"Ada apa, Yukari-nee? Ceritakan saja kepadaku."aku berusaha mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Yukari-nee terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Yuuma…"katanya. Aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak IO yang bernama VY2 Yuuma itu.

"Yuuma, tadi melamarku."aku kaget mendengarnya, disela-sela kaget aku juga senang mendengarnya.

"Dan apakah Yukari-nee menerimanya?"tanyaku antusias. Seorang pemuda yang melamar gadis adalah hal yang manis dan cukup romantis bagiku. Aku harap suatu hari itu bisa terjadi dengan pemuda yang kucintai nanti.

"Aku menerimanya. D-dan… Dia memelukku erat. Dan…"Yukari-nee benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Yuuma menciumku."mataku terbuka dengan lebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Pantas saja Yukari-nee sangat gugup. Sepertinya Yukari-nee agak lemah terhadap hal yang beromansa kuat.

"Aku sangat bahagia, IA…"aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Omedeto, Yukari-nee!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berambut cream dengan mata ungu keabuan itu duduk di bangkunya. Dihadapannya sudah tersedia kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab dengan benar dan tepat.

"Baiklah. Jangan gugup. Kerjakan saja dengan tenang."kata seorang pria berambut coklat gelap nyaris hitam dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ha'i."kataku kepada seorang guru Vocaloid High School yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu.

"Mulai!"

* * *

Bagaimana ficnya? Aneh ya? Gomenasai!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Osh! Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), pairing IAxIO, slight YuumaxYukari, aneh, pendek, dsb**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Meet You**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sang kepala sekolah terlihat puas dengan jawaban seorang mantan murid sekolah elit itu. Hiyama Kiyoteru mengangguk senang akan hal ini. Sedangkan pemuda berambut cream di hadapannya tengah berharap bahwa ia akan lulus tes.

"Kau lulus…"dua kata yang berhasil membuat pemuda bermata ungu keabuan bernama IO itu kaget sekaligus senang.

"Arigatou!"ucap IO, ia sangat berterima kasih.

"Hampir semua jawabanmu benar, IO. Omedeto gozaimasu… Nah, silahkan bersekolah besok."kata pria berkacamata itu.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Kiyoteru-sensei!"IO membungkukkan badannya,

"Douitashimashite…"

* * *

Gadis itu menunggu seseorang di taman seperti biasa. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk menunggu teman kecilnya di tempat itu.

"Ahh, seperti biasanya, IA."seseorang yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang!"kata IA,

"Apa kau tak lelah menungguku disini?"tanya IO, IA tertawa.

"Aku tak akan lelah kalau pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."ucap gadis berambut cream panjang itu.

"Ahaha! Arigatou, IA!"IO mengacak rambut IA agak kasar, membuat gadis itu agak kesal sekaligus malu.

"Aku senang kau masih memakainya."IO duduk bersama IA dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, ini?"IA mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terpasang sesuatu.

"IA, maaf besok aku tak ada di taman ini."ucapan itu membuat raut wajah IA jadi kecewa.

"K-kau mau kemana?"tanya IA gagap,

"Tenang, kita besok bertemu lagi."IO menepuk punggung IA.

"Janji?"tanya gadis itu,

"Yakusoku, da yo…"

* * *

Pagi itu begitu dingin. Membuat pemuda bermata ungu keabuan itu menggigil kedinginan. Baru saja bangun, dan turun dari ranjang tingkat duanya. Ia tak melihat Yuuma.

"He?"IO bingung kemana perginya pemuda berambut peach itu.

"Ohaiyou."kata seseorang yang membawa katana.

"Whoa!"IO kaget sekaligus terheran-heran.

"I-itu katana? Untuk apa, Yuuma-nii?"tanya IO,

"Hm? Hanya ingin membersihkannya. Sudah lama tidak menyentuh benda ini. Hm, ini hari pertamamu sekolah. Cepat sana mandi!"seru Yuuma kepada adik angkatnya itu.

"Ha'i!"IO cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hari pertamaku sekolah di Vocaloid High School!"serunya.

* * *

Anak manusia itu menghela nafas. Berusaha menghilangkan segala kegugupan yang ada di hatinya. Mencari-cari ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelasnya. Tentu saja ia tahu dimana letaknya, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini untuk mengetahui berbagai tempat walaupun ada yang belum ia ketahui sebagian.

"Sumimasen."IO membuka pintu, menemukan Kiyoteru bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Ohayou, IO!"sapa Kiyoteru,

"Ohayou, nii-san!"sapa gadis berambut coklat dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya dengan suara yang cadel. Ah, manis dan lucu juga pikir IO.

"Ohayou…"sapa IO kepada dua orang itu.

"Ada apa, IO?"tanya Kiyoteru kepada murid baru di VHS itu.

"Ano, Kiyoteru-sensei. Saya ingin tahu dimana kelas saya."kata IO dengan sopan,

"Hm… Oh ya! Kelas 11-2!"jawab Kiyoteru.

"Arigatou, sensei…"baru saja IO hendak melangkah, gadis kecil itu menarik celananya.

"Nii-san disini saja!"kata anak itu,

"Jangan Yuki-chan. IO mau belajar."kata Kiyoteru kepada anaknya yang bernama Yuki itu.

"Tapi, Yuki mau nii-san disini!"rengek Yuki.

"Kapan-kapan kita main ya, Yuki-chan…"IO mengelus kepala Yuki dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"He? Tapi…"anak berumur 6 tahun itu ingin merengek lagi,

"Iya, Yuki-chan. Nii-san mau belajar dulu."ujar Kiyoteru, berharap bahwa anaknya mengerti. Denagn terpaksa, Yuki pun melepas tangannya yang menarik celana biru tua milik IO. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan pergi.

* * *

"Hm, kelas 11-2…"ia mencari kelas ini.

"Ini dia."ia menemukannya dan membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Srekk!"baru saja IO membuka pintu, ia sudah melihat pemandangan kelas yang sedikit sesak. Bahkan ada yang mengobrol sangat keras. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis berambut cream yang sedang memandang langit. Wajah putihnya terlihat begitu cantik dipengelihatannya.

'Kirei…'batin IO, pipinya pun tak luput dari warna kemerahan.

"Hei!"sapa pemuda yang lebih mirip perempuan berambut putih. IO menoleh menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Sedikit canggung.

"Apa kau tersesat?"tanya pemuda itu curiga,

"T-tidak. Aku murid baru."jawab IO sedikit gagap.

"Namaku Utatane Piko. Panggil saja aku Piko."kata Piko.

"Um, ya…"balas pemuda itu,

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Piko penasaran.

"Kau akan terkejut mendengarnya, Piko…"lirih IO sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong,

"Hei, tak apa! Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"protes Piko.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada gadis yang ada disebelah sana."IO tersenyum dan melihat kearah IA yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

"Tapi, aku hampir tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Dia sangat pendiam. Tapi, ya… Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik dan tak begitu buruk."gumam Piko, IO hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau bisa bertanya kepadanya. Karena dia yang memberiku nama."Piko kaget dan tak percaya. Tapi melihat raut yang meyakinkan itu, Piko menghampiri IA.

"IA…"sapa Piko, sedikit grogi.

"Hm? Ada apa Piko?"IA hanya melirik dengan tampang datar.

"Apa kau tahu nama pemuda itu?"Piko menunjuk IO yang berada dibelakang pemuda shota itu. Gadis itu sontak mengedipkan matanya, berharap itu bukan ilusi semata.

"IO?"

"Ha?"Piko tak salah mendengarnya.

"Yo, IA!"sapa IO, ia hendak menghampiri IA yang tercengang.

"Ha?"Piko masih ingin mengetes telinganya,

"Iya, namaku IO."pemuda berambut putih pendek itu shock. Ia tak menduga ada seseorang dengan nama yang singkat seperti IA.

"A-apa a-a-aku tak s-salah de-dengar?"

"Tidak!"

* * *

Ia tersenyum. Membuat manusia remaja di sampingnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ini tempat favoritmu? Dan kau sering menyendiri?"tanya pemuda berambut cream itu, IA mengangguk.

"Iya."balasnya.

"Tunggu… Kenapa kau menyendiri? Bukankah banyak teman yang bisa bersamamu?"kata IO, gadis itu menunduk.

"Entahlah… Aku seperti merasa sangat rendah. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sangat sulit…"IA melipat kakinya. Sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tak seharusnya berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Disekitarmu banyak sekali orang ya-"

"Tapi tak ada yang sama denganmu!"kata IA dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Tidak ada yang sama denganmu, IO…"lirihnya, membuat perasaan IO menjadi lunak.

"Hm"IO tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

'Tidak ada yang sama, hm?'batinnya. Tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan IA pun tetap menunduk dan tidak bergeming. Membuat IO merasa tak nyaman.

"Maaf karena memaksamu."IO membuka percakapan,

"Um, tak apa apa mungkin aku yang terlalu…"IA memijat dahinya, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi.

"A-aku ah… Aku sangat tertutup."gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin terisak, tapi ia tidak ingin. Tidak ingin menangis. Ia ingin berhenti menangisi semuanya.

"Cengeng."gerutu IO, membuat IA semakin sedih. Tangan IO menarik tangan kanan IA dan mengenggamnya.

"Ha'i ha'i…"IO mencubit pipi IA kuat-kuat, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai! Ittai! Ahha!"

"Berhenti menangis, IA!"pemuda berambut cream itu malah mencubit lebih keras.

"Sakit!"IA juga mencubit kedua pipi IO. Sampai berguling-guling.

"Berhenti! Aww!"teriak gadis itu.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau berhenti menangis!"IO makin menjadi-jadi.

"Yamete!"IA tak tahan karena cubitan itu dan terbaring dengan IO yang ada di atasnya. Pipi IA merah, begitu pula dengan IO. Entah karena cubitan atau karena posisi mereka yang agak berbahaya. IA ingin bangun, tapi tak bisa. IO sudah mengunci pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"IA memberontak, namun tak ada hasil. Pikirannya pun sempat melayang kemana-mana. Satu detik bagaikan berjam-jam bagi mereka. IO tetap tak bergeming memandang wajah cantik dihadapannya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan IO selanjutnya? Kalian pasti tahu.

* * *

Bagaimana? Aneh? Gomenasai!

Ehehe... Arigatou karena sudah membaca!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima. Tapi jangan flame ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, chapter 4 di publish juga! Maaf Agdis telat.

Untuk yang telah mereview, arigatou!

Oke, langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), pair IOxIA, aneh, pendek, alur cepat, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Meet You**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**IO's POV**

Aku tak ingin bergerak. Tubuhku kaku. Aku masih ingin melihatnya. Apa yang kurasakan? Dadaku bergemuruh. Pipiku terasa panas. Bukannya malah membiarkan gadis dihadapanku pergi, aku malah menahannya seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Sepertinya IA merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Wajahnya sangat cantik, aku ingin merengkuhnya. IA temanku, teman kecilku… Aku takut melukai hati lemahnya. Dan aku takut kita berdua seperti dulu. Aku tak ingin mendengar tangisan itu lagi. Aku takut membuatnya menangis.

"Aku takut perasaan ini muncul lagi, IA. Aku merasa tidak bisa dikendalikan."lirihku. IA hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"Perasaan apa IO?"tanya IA polos. Tanpa aba-aba, jarak yang tadinya tercipta diantara aku dan IA menghilang. IA hanya dapat terdiam dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

'Kami-sama…'batinku. Aku harap IA tidak marah karena ia melakukan hal yang err… Ya kau tahu. Setelah beberapa menit aku melepasnya dan berdiri. Sedangkan IA masih berbaring disana. Menghela nafasnya yang memburu. Aku menutup mulutku, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulakukan.

"IA… Aku tak bermaksud… Aku…"aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku terduduk. Kulihat gadis itu terdiam. Memandang langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, aku menyesal.

"Gomen ne, IA…"kataku cepat saat ia mulai bangkit dan duduk membelakangiku. Kuharap dia tak menangis karena aku.

"IA…"aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gomenasai ne…"kulihat wajahnya, ia tak menangis, hanya saja wajahnya semerah tomat.

"IO merenggut kepolosanku…"katanya pelan, membuatku tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau juga merenggut ciu-"aku membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah, IA…"kataku dengan suara yang kecil di telinganya.

"Ahaha!"IA tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, apa kau masih ingin disini? Aku akan kembali ke kelas."aku melepas pelukanku dan pergi meninggakan IA. Ia butuh waktu sendiri karena ulahku.

* * *

**IA's POV**

Pemuda yang warna mata dan rambutnya sama denganku itu sudah pergi dibalik pintu. Aku masih membelakangi pintu dan melihat ke arah langit biru. Aku masih ingin disini, meredakan dada dan nafasku yang entah kenapa. Perasaan aneh dan rasa malu muncul. Mungkin aku sedang blushing sekarang. Oh, aku ingin meredakannya dulu. Aku ingin melupakan hal tadi. Ya, mungkin aku juga tak kuat dengan hal yang beromansa kuat seperti tadi. Uh, sama seperti Yukari-nee.

"Teet! Teet! Teet!"bel berbunyi. Maka aku harus masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Uh, aku harus cepat-cepat melupakan hal itu. Aku menuruni tangga dengan agak terburu-buru. Segera berjalan dengan cepat ke kelas.

* * *

"Sreek!"kubuka pintu kelasku dengan pelan. Hanya pemandangan biasa. Kelas masih ribut seperti biasa. Mataku melihat kea rah seorang pemuda berambut cream yang tersenyum ke arahku. Sontak aku langsung duduk di bangkuku, enggan menoleh ke arah IO. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, memompa darahku. Rasa itu kembali lagi. Rasa aneh yang membuat hatiku tak menentu, mungkin lebih menjurus ke rasa menyenangkan sedikit memalukan? Entahlah, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa, IA?"aku menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"He?!"aku sangat terkejut, saat menoleh kebelakang tiba-tiba saja wajah IO sangat dekat denganku.

"Hhh… Hhh…"aku mengelus dadaku.

"Ada apa, IA?"tanyanya polos, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, IO…"kataku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentang itu tadi?"IO berbisik di telingaku, hembusan nafasnya nyaris membuatku salah tingkah. Aku mendorong dadanya yang bidang. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Aku tak pernah mengetahui kalau IO bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura!"aku blushing dan berbalik. Untunglah, Gakupo-sensei langsung masuk.

'Ada apa denganku dan IO?'batinku, menutup mataku sebentar dan kembali memperhatikan pria berambut ungu seperti terong di depan kelas.

* * *

Waktu sekolah berakhir. Aku masih berada di kelas, merapikan buku dan alat tulisku yang masih ada di meja. Tinggal beberapa murid disini. Termasuk aku dan uh… IO. Aku tak ingin menoleh arahnya, rasanya malu sekali. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bersenandung.

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai

(Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu apapun)

Kimi wa mou kodomo ja nai koto mo

(Fakta bahwa kau bukan anak kecil lagi)

Narenai hito no te no nukumori wa

(Atau kehangatan tangan orang lain)

Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

(Tapi itu benar benar benar kenyataan)

Tak kuasadari IO mendengarkanku bernyayi.

"Hei, suaramu bagus juga…"pujinya,

"Un, arigatou!"balasku tanpa menoleh.

"Mungkin kau bisa jadi penyanyi suatu hari nanti, IA!"ujar gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang kukenal sebagai Hatsune Miku.

"Ah, aku tak ingin menjadi penyanyi."kataku. Aku hanya bersenandung. Itu saja tak lebih, aku pun tak menghayatinya. Tapi, lagu itu terdengar sedih seperti nasibku. Membuatku ingin menyanyikannya.

"Ahaha!"IO menepuk punggungku dengan keras. Membuatku ingin terbatuk.

"Kalian cocok sekali, hehe…"Miku terkekeh, membuat pipiku memanas mendengarnya.

"Aha! Arigatou!"balas IO tiba-tiba. Aku dan Miku blushing mendengarnya.

"Um, ehe… Ja~"Miku mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku juga harus pulang 'kan? Aku berdiri, acara berkemasku sudah selesai. Waktunya pulang. Aku tersenyum kepada IO dan menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Flashback : On**

Dua anak sedang duduk di atas kardus. Disela-sela gedung yang begitu gelap. Suara hiruk pikuk perkotaan mungkin tak terdengar asing bagi mereka. Gadis kecil berambut cream panjang itu melipat kakinya, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sedih dan bosan. Sedangkan pemuda cilik disampingnya juga tengah dilanda kebosanan juga. Ingin sekali bermain. Petak umpet mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk di perkotaan yang besar ini.

"Uh?"pemuda cilik bermata ungu keabuan itu merasakan tubuhnya diterpa kehangatan, matanya pun silau saat melihatnya.

"Whoa?!"ia melihat cahaya oranye kemerahan yang begitu indah.

"Hei! Hei! Coba kau lihat cahaya itu!"anak laki-laki itu menggoyangkan bahu anak disampingnya.

"Huh?"gadis cilik berambut panjang itu menoleh.

"Wah… Warnanya cantik sekali!"mata gadis yang warnanya sama dengan anak disampingnya itu berbinar-binar.

"Ne, rasanya hangat ya?"anak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan temannya. Teman satu-satunya.

"Aha! Iya!"ujar anak perempuan itu. Keduanya tersenyum polos. Cahaya yang menerpa mereka dan sela-sela gedung itu membuat mereka seakan tenggelam di dalamnya. Tenggelam dalam sinar hangat matahari yang terbenam.

**Flashback : Off**

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk di sana. Di taman yang ia biasa kunjungi ketika ingin menemui gadis itu. Namun sekarang tak perlu menunggu. Sekarang tak hanya sendirian, ditemani dengan seorang teman kecilnya. Seperti biasa memandang indahnya pemandangan sore. Membuat mereka terbuai dalam kehangatan itu. Mengenang masa kecil mereka. Menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Ne, kau tahu. Aku sangat senang kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu setiap hari."kata IO tiba-tiba.

"Iya..."balas IA, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku tahu cara terbaik agar kita bisa bertemu lagi setiap hari!"ucap pemuda berambut cream itu. IA hanya meniringkan kepalanya. Menginginkan jawabannya.

"Kita menikah!"

"Apa?!"

**Owari**

* * *

Maafkan saya karena akhirnya yang aneh dan tidak memuaskan. Chapter ini sepertinya sangat pendek.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca atau bahkan mereview fic ini!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya...


End file.
